1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spark ignition type ignition device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional ignition device for an internal combusion engine, the strength of the spark decreases during high-speed operation and ignition failure tends to occur since spark plugs spark only once per ignition cycle at each cylinder. In particular, in a capacitive--discharge ignition (CDI) device, the spark may be weak, i.e., rapidly extinguished, during engine start or low-speed operation, which will also result in ignition failure.